


Softball Is The Gayest Sport

by maraanan



Series: self-indulgent modern au [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Can be read as stand-alone, F/F, Softball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraanan/pseuds/maraanan
Summary: This is what having a girlfriend does to you, Mitama thought. It makes you do stupid, boring, pointless things. Like watch sports.Though if she were to be completely honest with herself, it wasn’t that bad.





	Softball Is The Gayest Sport

**Author's Note:**

> i found this in my drafts and it's clearly meant to be longer but I cannot for the life of me remember how it's supposed to go! so I promise to write more for this pairing in the future. huhu. (huhu is a crying sound by the way, NOT a laughing sound, we've had twitter discourse on this. I will not be misinterpreted)

This is what having a girlfriend does to you, Mitama thought. It makes you do stupid, boring, pointless things. Like watch sports.

Though if she were to be completely honest with herself, it wasn’t that bad… Soleil’s brother Siegbert was good company, and he wasn’t an idiot. He had the same lack of interest in sports as Mitama did, though for different reasons—Siegbert would rather be a nerd and study for school, while Mitama would much rather just stay in bed.

And there was also the fact that Soleil would flash her that bright smile before it’s her turn to bat. Or blow her a kiss when she’s standing at one of the bases. Or yell “WOO-HOO! Did you see that, babe?! Totally KILLED IT!” after hitting a home run.

Mitama blushed every time she did any of these things. She scrunched her face up and looked off to the side, pretending to be annoyed. Of course she always did this to pretty much all of Soleil’s flirtations, so Soleil always knew that she didn’t really mean it.

“She’s really on top of her game, today, isn’t she?” Siegbert says. “I think they’re going to win again.”

Mitama snorts. “They always win, because they’ve got Soleil,” she says.

“I think it’s very sweet how the both of you are very supportive of each other,” Siegbert says with a tiny smile. “She’s always raving on about your poetry and you’re always at her games.”

Mitama flushes. “I was just stating a fact… clearly Soleil is the strongest out of all these girls, she’s ripped. I would say that even if she weren’t my girlfriend.” A tiny part of Mitama’s heart bursts in giggles. Her girlfriend. It always made her feel giddy when she said that word. “Wait, she talks about my poems?”

“Yes, of course!” Siegbert says. “At dinner, she always talks about you. Usually about how amazing your poems are. Or how pretty your hair is. Either way, she’s really head over heels for you. Oh! You know what the two of you make me think of?”

“What?”

“My parents,” Siegbert says. “The way Soleil looks at you looks like the way Dad looks at Papa.” 

“…Oh.”

There’s the clang of the ball hitting the bat, and Mitama and Siegbert turn back to the game. Mitama’s heart beat in her chest, bursting at the seams with dreams, a poem growing inside of her.


End file.
